idle_farmerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wife/@comment-183.34.206.178-20140719101123
This is a brilliant game, let down by the fact that nothing ever happens. From a great design concept and graphics, I have even given up, letting it run in the background; there is no point. Nothing happens, for days! I am bored stiff with it, as all it appears to be, is an pointless exercise in minutia. This could become an excellent stategy game, virtually done by getting rid of all the imperceptable incrementations, and developing the theme properly. I would imaging being able to complete this game within a whole day = 20 to 40 hours of continuous play. Instead, I'm looking at 60 months: C'mon! Where is the action? Where is there anything I, as the player needs to do? Yes, I get the pun of the title already, 'idle player'. Take this up a large stage, and make it playable, it already is adictive. So, regards Idle Farmer 2: develop the chicken stuff and wife skills, I like the comment about kids. Any farm the size I have would be able to hire workers. The dating was crude, no chocolate, no cinema, and I had no idea what the girl's skills were—at least until I found this website. This should be part of a dialogue. No 'HELP' of significance with the game either, Curious. Drop the thresholds by 10%, 100% in some cases = involve the player, and you have a marketable winner. Instead, no shop, no more houses to buy, the seeds are ridiculously highly priced, and the chicken merchant is all wrong. He should be offering a better deal for more bulk, and continue to raise the stakes. Tie this in with the upgrading of wife - a regular order to sell eggs on time vs the player's need to up her experience = far quicker, but can have quirks - how about 10 eggs for a quiche, adds 13 to xp? and continue ... 20 xp for Spanish Omlette, whatever. Why not begn with 1 x boiled egg, work up through fried eggs and scrambled eggs. Immediately, this becomes a game of stategy. At the moment, all you have is a game of attrition, and I've had enough. Regards the fertiliser and farm equipment; these should be staggered and staged. Start off with a hoe, upgrade to a rake, whatever; big step = a horse and plough, next stage = metal plough shares, and unpgrade. Then, big jump to industrialisation, a simple tractor and 50's plough, seperate cutters and turners, threshers ... all building up to The Combine Harvester = very big money ... I could go on forever, and you should also. Similar with the fertiliser, but could I ever buy a cow? Could I buy more land? Why does the game not fit completely, inside any browser window I have tried? I think what bugs me, is that this game has so much potential, and yet, I am bored stiff with it, as I, the player, have ZERO to do. What is the point of this game?